


Flip It Over (Sit A Little Closer)

by ceinno



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Dancing, Drugs, Drunken Shenanigans, Eden's Twilight, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceinno/pseuds/ceinno
Summary: "Stare deeply! When I snap my fingers…," he pulled a hand away to gesture with it. "You—you will think I have the fattest ass."___It's Valentine's Day and Nicky couldn't be happier with his date.
Relationships: Nicky Hemmick/Neil Josten
Kudos: 6





	Flip It Over (Sit A Little Closer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nellii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellii/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day nickneil nation.
> 
> Erik doesn't exist/doesn't mind sharing and Andrew likes Kevin.
> 
> The title is from Lover's Rock by TV Girl.

They were hand in hand when they entered the club, lights glowing red above them.

The group made their way for a table, bumping elbows, joking about the meaningless holiday all the while bursting with excitement. As kids, most of them didn't get to enjoy Valentine's Day as anything other than another day. They were older now, and they've healed some from their past scars. Today was a day to recognise that strength and growth. A day to appreciate what they could finally have.

Nicky was holding tightly to the boy he was with, as if he might have disappeared at any moment in the thrum of dancing bodies. He wanted to appreciate this. Appreciate the boy who had given him a chance out of anyone else. It's still so bewildering, but Nicky's learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Instead, he looked around the club, getting lost in the lights and music, admiring the decorations for today. There's plenty of couples here, plenty of people looking to not be so alone. Nicky saw how Andrew rolled his eyes when Kevin held onto his belt loops so as not to get swept up in it all. He saw how his cousin guided the striker song, gentle in a way he had never seen him before. 

Heading for the bar then, Aaron and Katelynn slipped away to get drinks for everyone. The rest of them settled down, chatting with eager grins while Andrew passed everyone their baggies from Sweetie's. Nicky quickly grabbed his and leaned back, an arm around his date as he flashed him a grin. 

"Maybe you'll dance with me once we loosen you up, baby," he teased gently. "If you're up for the dust."

Neil rolled his eyes. "Who said I wasn't going to dance, Hemmick?"

Nicky shrugged back, leaning in low as he brushed his lips over the shell of Neil's ear. "Because I know ya, Josten. C'mon. We can split it."

And Neil, who didn't drink (liar), who didn't smoke (liar), agreed with a smile. His hand brushed gainst the back of his neck, holding onto Nicky the other opened the bag for them. Then he poured it into his mouth. Neil laughed. Nicky grinned back, dust on his tongue as he moved his arm around the boy's waist and leaned in again. Past Neil's lips, their tongues brushing together, Nicky kissed the dust into him. Neil hummed happily in turn as he buried his hands burying into dark brown hair. They shared and when they pulled away, Neil panting was gorgeous under the red club lights.

The night was still young. Once the music picked up and the dust kicked in, Nicky knew his attraction to Neil would get all the much worse. He kissed Neil again and the boy shoved his face away, giggling. Aaron and Katelynn came back then, passing off their parade of drinks and Nicky and Neil pretended they were looking at each other as they drank deeply. 

The music did pick up eventually. Aaron persuaded Katelynn away from her conversation with Kevin, who was sitting in Andrew's lap, and they headed off for the dance floor as Nicky and Neil played footsie under the table. The dust and the alcohol sinking under their skin, running through their blood and making the two happy in their haze. 

Neil leaned back, bumping their knees together as they both laughed. Their smiles bright. Even with how much he liked to dance, Nicky hadn't found it in himself to get up just then. He was content just looking at Neil. Him and his pretty face. Grinning at the thought, he reached for Neil's hand and squeezed. Neil squeezed back with a hum, and sat a little closer. 

Nicky said, "You are so pretty, baby."

The smile Neil gave him quickly took his breath away.

"You're so _stupid_." 

"You think I'm _so_ _funny_ , and charming," Nicky teased, taking his hand back, "Handsome even!"

His date tried to chase after his hand, Neil huffing and pouting. That is until Nicky cupped his face into his hands. The boy's face was warm, skin raised and jagged where his scars laid, but still so beautiful.

"I think you're tryna hypnotise me," Neil slurred, face rubbing into his hands like a kitten. 

Nicky asked, "Should I swing a watch?"

The boy stopped his nuzzling to narrow his eyes up at him. It made Nicky want to tease him more, either from the drug induced mania or how much he adored Neil being a brat regularly. Underneath all his denials, Nicky had found that Neil actually liked being teased. 

"Hmm, look into my eyes, Neil," he then commanded, voice loud to be heard over the music.

Neil stared back, bright eyes gleaming while his lips twisted back up into a smirk. And Nicky adored it. 

"Stare deeply! When I snap my fingers…," he pulled a hand away to gesture with it. "You—you will think I have the fattest ass."

Giggles escaped Neil and filled the air between them. With how drunk they were, it was the most beautiful sound Nicky had ever heard. He drank it in, pressing their foreheads together, and smiling back. It left them only a few inches between them as their laughter intermingled. 

Neil blushed as Nicky squeezed his cheeks. " _Woah_ , you have like... such a thick, juicy ass."

"Why, thank you." He was smiling as he slipped forward, tipsy and needing to balance on Neil's shoulder. "I worked very hard on this ass!"

"It's the _thickest_ I've ever seen," Neil swore between giggles. 

Suddenly it was like the world was spinning. Maybe it was just the music, or the dust. Or maybe it was the way the red lights framed Neil's face, making the boy glow. Nicky was trying to breathe again at the sight of him. It felt near impossible. 

Then Neil was reaching for his wrist. He was pulling him in until their lips were mere inches apart. Nicky had never wanted to kiss him more than he did in that moment. Of course, only then did Andrew decide to interrupt them, hitting the table and glaring down his cousin and Neil. 

"The two of you can go somewhere else if you plan on being gross."

Both of them seemed to roll their eyes, looking towards Kevin who was still perched on and clinging to Andrew. It only earned them further scowling.

"Fine... We'll make out somewhere else."

Nicky grinned as Neil grabbed him by his mesh shirt and dragged him from the table and to the dance floor. They were surrounded by a flood of bodies, moving and twisting like heated waves. Arms entangling around one another, they disappeared further and further into the crowd, laughing and dancing without a care in the world. 

Finally, Nicky got what he had wanted. He got to hold him and kiss him under those flashing lights. Nicky sang just for Neil, lips close to his ear and smiling as Neil pressed closer to him. They were together through the dream-like state the dust had left them and swaying as the music calmed. It was Valentine's Day— night—and he had the boy of his dreams in his arms.

"Thank you, baby," he murmured, Neil's arms around his neck and pulling him down. 

"Hmm, for what, _Nicholas_?"

Only Neil could say that name and erase the bad memories that came with it. So Nicky kissed him, smiling against those pretty lips.

"For being my Valentine."

"Nicky," Neil whispered, "You stupid… perfect, idiot."

" _Your_ perfect idiot."

Shaking his head, Neil kissed him again as Nicky giggled into his mouth. The music and lights enveloped them in that moment for what felt like forever. Nicky never wanted to leave. 

"Yeah…you're mine."

Neil said it sounding exasperated and fond all at once. And poor Nicky couldn't handle it. He kissed Neil, again and again. Until they were breathless. Until there was nothing else around them, not the crowds, not the club. It was no one but them. When they did part for air, Neil's hands had buried in Nicky's dark curls and Nicky's hands had slid up to cup his face.

"Yours, baby. Stuck with me."

When the music got loud again, and and their feet were sore from dancing, they stumbled back to the table. Lazy smiles covered their faces as they walked hand in hand, and settled together back in their seats. Kevin and Andrew returned from wherever they had gone off to and Aaron and Katelynn were the last to come back, smiling in a way Nicky had never seen his cousin do before. They sat and finished their drinks, talking in tired tones as they slumped all together.

Then Neil hummed low, head resting on Nicky's shoulder.

"Let's go home, guys…" He told the group.

And surprisingly, everyone found themselves in agreement. The night drew to its close. The group gathered their things, pouring out of the club on wobbly legs. In the quiet air of the parking lot outside, Nicky's hand found Neil's again as they slipped into the night.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Neil."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nicky... Idiot."

"I love you too. Kiss me?"

"C'mere, Hemmick."

**Author's Note:**

> For my Neil.


End file.
